


Bat Bargains

by DraceDomino



Series: Smutty Shorts [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bribery, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Superheroes, Teasing, Tight Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Cassandra Cain has caught the Gotham City Sirens red handed at an active crime scene! Oh no! What's a group of hot criminal ladies to do?!Well...tease Cassandra through her skintight outfit, and make her an offer too tempting to resist!





	Bat Bargains

Bat Bargains  
Cassandra Cain & the Gotham City Sirens

“Ha! Okay, lil’ Batty-bat-bat girl, we’ll make ya’s a deal!” Harley Quinn’s smile was enormous as she stretched out her arms, looping them around the shoulders of Catwoman and Poison Ivy. As the three sirens stared across the show floor of the jewelry store, their eyes all drew to a specific point - the Batgirl that had barged in on their fun. Within her tight fitting costume Cassandra Cain took a defensive stance ahead of the trio, ready to let Harley finish her nonsensical tirade before taking them down. She expected a childish taunt or a bad joke - what she heard was enough to give her pause. “We’ll leave without takin’ a single hot penny, so long as you take off your tights and show us that thing you been hidin’!”

The look of surprise was visible on Cassandra, even through the mask. As soon as Harley made the offer she could feel the leering gaze of the trio against her, from Catwoman’s sultry glance through the lenses of her goggles to Poison Ivy’s hungry, lip-licking smile. It was enough for Cassandra to weaken her stance - something she almost never did - only so she could squeeze her thighs together and try to hide what they were glaring at.

“I…” It had been a long time and a lot of work since she was left this speechless. “I...sorry, WHAT did you say?”

“You heard her, dear.” Poison Ivy let the words drip from her tongue as she pressed against Harley, and commanded a vine across the floor. It slowly curled half around herself and the jester, so much so that she could lean forward on it to properly display the cleavage peaking out from her leafy corset. “Did you really think we wouldn’t notice it after all these times we’ve fought you?”

“Looks like the Daddy Bat isn’t the only one that’s packing.” Catwoman literally purred, and snuggled against the other pair all the same. She had always been the wild card of the Sirens - the one most likely to betray the others for her own selfish needs, but this time it seemed like she was all in with their plan. “Come now, kitten, surely it gets stuffy packed into that thing all night long…”

“You got our word, Bat babe!” Harley offered it for all it was worth - admittedly not much. “If you pop it out and let a coupla gals sate their curiosity, we’ll leave without stealin’ anything. And you won’t even have to fight us!”

Cassandra Cain was still a little mystified by the turn of events, but her tactician’s mind was spinning. Harley, Poison Ivy, and Catwoman. Alone, not a single one of them could compete against her. Even together, it would’ve taken a stroke of luck for them to best her, but the battle would no doubt cause unnecessary damage to the jewelry store - not to mention the highly likely possibility that Catwoman would grab a few thousand worth of gems and slip away during the fight. And beyond that, Cassandra Cain was smart enough to know how dangerous she was...and if she didn’t have to risk hurting these women, she didn’t want to.

Bruce had taught her that much. The greatest good with the minimum of force.

“...fine.” Cassandra murmured, and released her stance. She stood before the trio with her hands at her lap, and once more could feel them leering at the sculpt pressing against her tights - now bigger than ever, since she knew the spectacle it was about to make. As she started to unzip the front of her tights the three Sirens all smiled wider and wider, and Cassandra murmured through her mask with a tiny, hopeful voice. “...just don’t make me regret trusting you.”

It was crazy to trust them at all, but Catwoman had a point. It did get stuffy in there.

“Quit hoggin’ it, Red! I’m the one that talked her into it!” Harley’s voice was dynamic and loud, up until a vine suddenly stuffed itself into her mouth. She went cross-eyed and gagged on it, eventually wrestling with the leafy appendage used to take her out of the competition. “Mmmph! Mmnghghg!”

“I wish you’d do that more often.” Catwoman murmured, closing in against Cassandra’s cock from the other side. “It gets tiring listening to her sometimes.”

“I try not to overdo it.” Ivy chirped back, one hand scooped underneath Cassandra’s sack and the other teasing fingers underneath the shaft. “Harley can be a little much sometimes, but...she’s mine, after all.” A slightly sweet moment followed as she gazed down to the vine-gagged jester and they shared a tender look, undercut only by the fact that the three villainesses had blackmailed a hero into exposing her dick.

“Sappy, aren’t they?” Catwoman looked across the tight black leather of Cass’ outfit, dug her nails against the girl’s belly, and offered a long, wide lick to her member from the base of her shaft all the way up. Ribbons of spit were already tethering her mouth to Batgirl’s length, made all the more exciting by the fact they weren’t all made from her own saliva. “You should hear some of their baby talk sometime.”

“A...Are you three almost done?” Cassandra fidgeted, her rump grinding back and forth against one of the seats behind the jewelry store counter. She was blushing feverishly underneath her cowl and her fingers had gone white-knuckled through their grip on the edge of the stool, her cock still sticking straight up between the attentions of the two women. “I...I need to get back on patrol, an--ahhh…!”

Her hips convulsed and bucked as Harley pulled the vine out of her mouth and suddenly dipped her head low, burying her nose against Batgirl’s sack and dropping her tongue even further. Since Poison Ivy was being greedy with Cass’ cock Harley drove her attention straight to the girl’s ass, flashing her tongue back and forth over the tiny, tight little pucker that now clenched and flared with excitement. Catwoman and Ivy merely chuckled in glee and continued their teasing treatment, kissing the edges of Batgirl’s member and offering pleased, teasing whispers to the side.

“I think we’ll be robbing the East Street liquor store tomorrow.” Catwoman chirped, just as Cassandra’s member started to throb all the harder. Between the teasing tongues of all three Sirens the young woman was nearing her peak, and already they were planning the next evening’s heist. “About eleven o’clock, right Ivy?”

“Ten.” Ivy murmured, and pointedly gazed up to Cassandra. Just as Batgirl’s climax started to hit and her member convulsed between the trio’s attention, Ivy’s whisper struck her with an intense impact. “Need to make sure that we have plenty of time in case someone wants to talk us out of it again…”

As Cassandra Cain’s cum began to rush from the tip of her trembling cock, the young woman went cross-eyed behind her mask and offered a sharp, high pitched whine that filled the jewelry store. It was immediately followed by wet noises and playful giggling, completing with satisfied murmurs amidst creamy, hungry kisses.

The sound of justice, as delivered by Cassandra Cain.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage you to check out the Series this story is a part of. It's a collection of shorts ranging from 1k-1.5k words spreading across a bunch of different properties. If you're looking for something short and spicy, I got your number!
> 
> [Check me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
